My name is Kais J Loan: The battle for it all
by Kais-loan
Summary: Kais "J" Loan is a TROOP, sent to rid the world of the eivl Eggman...But he needs answers...Where did Sonic and Everyone eles go? My first fic, prepear to enter my world of polt holes and spelling errors.
1. Kais, James and Underhill

'Everything has gone acording to plan so far. We are on the way to one of the many Air bases on earth.'

Let me bring you up to speed. My name is Kais "J" Loan and i am a TROOP. A robotic solider sent to protect planets. I am from one called Alkaline. A planet populated by robots and mechs. I was suposedly abandond there by my creator. I dont know why he or she hated me so much.

Eggman had dissapeard for 3 years before this war; and before this insident. The world seemed like a happy place, but then it was when he apeard with armys of mechs and mounted turrets that lached onto the ground, killing anyone in there ways. Many of us looked down on Earth and said "Don't worry, Sonic the hedgehog will save them all.", but he never came. Many rumers have gone around that he had been taken away by Eggmans droids and his friends were nothing without him. Then with Sonic out of the way, every other planet was open for attack.

He made a mistake sending droids to kill there own on our planet. We are the only ones who have the power to save the galexy and wipe out Eggmans droids, and hopfully along the way, i can find out what happend to sonic and his friends.

This Chopper is extremely cramped with my fellow TROOPS and is incredibly uncompfy.

I hope we get there soon. I'm with my friends James, Hallen and Underhill so I'm fealing quite good. I havent seen them since we spilt up to scan the worlds. Now we are here: Earth. Somthing tells me this is gonna be a long day...

"Dude, this all sucks, I'm not ready for all of this!" a troop shouted next to me, he was fealing the same way I was.

"We have to live with it. As long as there are living things there will always be wars." I said with worry in my voice.

"I know captin, I know...I-I'm just scared..."

"Its okey to be scared man and I have to tell ya; I am aswell."

"You Sir?"

I nod my head "Yeah, but come on. No matter where I go, I will always protect my fellow troop.

"We are in range of Air base 12; we will be there in aprox 4 mins." Indicated the pilot of the Heli, while the troop I was speeking to me truned to face me.

"Sir, Its been a great honur to serive with you -

"And you still will Troop!" I shout...Hes talking like hes going to die.

He nodds his head, beliving in me. "Hey, whats your name?"

"Terry." He says with more belife in his voice.

I smile. "Well Terry, I-" Suddenly I was interupted by a Warring light flashing

"Damn, misile at 3 o'clock; atempting to evade" The pilot shouted

He Try'd Everything he could to try and out-run the deadly wepon, but to no sucseed.

The misile hit with a deadly impact making the heli go down. 5 TROOPS we sent flying out of the hole in the side where the misile had hit. Every one was holding on for there lives.

"SHIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" I hear James screem as loud as he could.

I take a look around at everyone holding on and then at Terry next to me.

"Hold on if you want to live!" I say to him just so he could pick it up. He nodds his head as I smile at him. I then look down and see we're about hit the base.

I close my eyes and pray...Everyone...Stay with me...

The last thing I hear is a loud crash...Then nothing...

My name is Kais "J" Loan...and this is how it all happend...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, thats my frist chapter. Hope you liked it so far, and don't worry; sonic and all will be in this story starting chap 2

Till then!


	2. In event of a mid air crash

Chapter 2: In the event of a Mid air crash...

My vision fadded in and out for 5 whole mins before i could atualy get a grasp on where i was. With my vision back to normal, I get up with a semi torn off arm and damaged legs. I look around to see we have landed on the Air base but after noticing that I see many body parts of 4 TROOPs everywhere. I pick up a badge from the torso of the nearest corpse to me...It read Priv. Terry...

I grasp the badge in my hands. 'I couldn't protect him.' I thought to myself.

I layed back down to try and relax the pain in my legs, but to no avail. I can hear footsteps behind me.

"Oh, thank God. Underhill, He's over here!" Said the same old voice i grew up with. "Don't worry buddy, we gotcha." He says to me trying to calm me down from sudden events. As Underhill comes and grabs my torso and James grabs my legs, I look back at the wreckedge.

...'Damn'...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me, James, Underhill and 3 other TROOPS were surounded by a fire talking to each other about our family and our Bio's. Even though I didn't realy have any I could only tell them about the times me and James used to flunk Knife training and instead pulled pranks on our out-ranking Srgs.

"I don't get it, How many fish heads did you guys use?" Said a confused Underhill

"Well, it all depends on who you pull the prank on my friend." James said with and Evil smile on his face plate.

"Yeah, well we better get some rest before we go and attack the inside tomorow morning." I said with a yawn, I was realy tired...Odd for a bot eh?

"Wait a min..." said Underhill with a little worry in his voice "If we're on the air base on the outside...and the enemy are on the inside...and we made an EXTREMELY loud crash...Shouldn't they be-"

Underhill was cut off by a fleet of egg-botts coming at us (Like a rave) at high speed. James got ready by grabing an RPG and shotgun whille Underhill and the others stayed with the standerd assault rife and claymors. I however (Since the damage of my legs) Had to sit down and pick off the futher away ones with my sniper and desert eagle.

Two of the TROOPS planted the claymors in a line so it would take down most of the robots charging at us. And as they planned, it work. Explosions going off right infront of me scared me a little, but since I was a TROOP, I had to be fearless.

I pulled out my desert eagle and began to shoot anything that stood in front off me and at the same time James fired his RPG in to one of the many groups of botts coming towards us while The troops and underhill fired volleys and volleys at them to stop them from getting towards me. Those guys realy are my best friends.

As Underhill tryed to change a mag of his assault rife a bott charged at him and shot him from point-blank with a SMG. In no time, he was down. As a troop tryed to treet his damage another bott came and killed the troops right infront of my eyes.

We were heavly out numbered and me and James both realised that. And thats when James lost it.

"Thats it! Hold on Kais, Its gonna be a bummpy ride!" He shouted at me due to the robotts coming at us. He then Lauched a rocket at the center of the base that supported the whole thing. He was nutts, but it was a good idea; and like the heli the base was going down...Fast.

All robots stopped in there tracks and started to grap hold of anything atached to the ground. We had to also hold on and hope. I then thought back...Underhill...He gave his life to save me...I will make sure his death will not be in vaine.

CRASH!!!!

I opened my eyes to see it was morning. "To crashes in one day, not at my best." I said to myself, but then I remembered how I got on the ground. James. He made sure the base was destroyed...and along (As I noticed) with the enemy botts.

I lift myself up so Im sitting up now and I look around to see Im on a hill with a crashed base on it and...a dead James...

Thats the things with wars, you will never know if somthing will take a turn for the worst. I drag my semi-dead body up to him and lift him up. If I could cry i would of done it, then and there. But im a mech. An emotionless tool said by humans.

But they don't know if they can realy feal...

I put James down and try to drag my body along the hill when I come to a screeching halt. I couldn't do it. My friends gone. My use of body through. And now I was just laying there, hoping that somthing good would happen. And then before my vision Finaly dissapeard I heard somthing

"Hey, are you okey?" Said a unknown voice to me

I looked up with my blury vision, but I could just make out an orangey fox with...two tails?...And then it hit me...

"Ta-" Was all that I could say, before my vision turned black...Its over...For me...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did y'all like that. Im gonna take a breck now. I think you all know who Kais saw, but a question is, will he see him again?...Yeah of cause he will!

Till next time Guys! Please R&R!


	3. Wake The Dead

Chapter 3: Wake the dead

My visuals truned on and as I focused my vision, I could tell that I was laying down on somthing. I saw a light like the kind you see in a bar on the ceiling so I imagend I was either in a bar or in some ones garage. I turned my head slightly to see some one with there back towards me, working on a table. Sparks flew as I obseved him. I then rememberd how I got here...yep...It was definetly him.

"Y'know, just coz I'm a bott doesn't mean I cant feal how uncompfy this metal-bed-thing is." I said weakly as he turned around, not expecting me to "wake up" yet.

"Oh damn, you scared the crap out of me there!" He said, still shocked from the sudden suprise I did on him.

He walked up to where I was laying down and held out a hand. I then took it and he helped me up, with still a bit of pain in my head and CPU. "So...I never thought I'd be resued by the well known Miles Prower." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well. Looks like I'm well known everywhere now eh?" He said to me whille he went back to his project. "I'm suprised somebody atualy reconised me."

"I'm just suprised that im standing in front of you...what happend to you man? I need some answers here. Why are you living here on your own?" He stayed silent. "What happend to your friends?" And still nothing..."Wheres Sonic?" And that did it. He stopped working and just stayed there.

"I'd rather not talk about that..." He told me with an upset tone in his voice. I felt his pain though. I know what its like to lose a close friend, and loved ones.

"I know why you don't. But Miles...I need some answers. Why didn't you guys come to protect us?"

"I'd sit back down if i were you. It will be a long story."

"I don't care. Its not like Im going anywhere." I said with slight sumgness.

"Well. The 2nd month when the war had began. We were trapped in a forest with hundreds of bots everywhere. We didn't know what to do and Sonic didn't want us to get hurt and Eggman made us a proposal. Since we couldn't fight forever in a closed space, Sonic made a deal with eggman; that if he handded himself over to him. He'd leave all of his friends in peace. After that day we were all to scared to face the botts and mechs alone so we lived the rest of our lives in fear. We then had to go our seprate ways for everyones sake." explained Tails.

"Wow...that sucks...Do you know where to find him? I asked as he turned around to face me like he knew the answer for a million years.

"I planted a tracking beckon on him before he left. It lead to the middle of the atlantic ocean but then It turned off. Eggman must of found it on Sonic."

"You think he has a secret Island or something?"

"He must have...Either that or an underwater base."

"So how come you never went there to try and save him?"

"Have you even been listening!" He shouted at me. But I still kept my blank emotionless face on. "No one goes anywhere now. We all stay in the same place and rott! But what do you care...You're just a robot." He whimperd...However, that pissed me off.

"Just a robot eh? You think a robot can't feal anything emotionley and physicly? You think a robot it a lifless machein that is used to do anything a normal being can? Well you're wrong there.." He looked up at me. "I know what it's like to lose friends...A man I just met died as soon as i got to know him."

"Sorry there...erm..." He looked at me like he was trying to get answer from me. I knew what he wanted to know.

"Kais." He looked at me slighly suprised. "What?"

"Sorry. Its just that your name rings a bell." He said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too. "So. Tell me about yourself Kais..."

The next hour or so, we talked about how how I got on the planet and my TROOP life. Tails also told me about his life and the many things he did with sonic and his other friends.

"Haha, sounds like you and this Cream would of made a good couple." I said teasingly as he blushed.

"Shut the hell up, Kais." I couldn't help but laugh. He got up and went to a mini fridge to get a beer.

"Hey, could I have one aswell dude?" I asked as politely as I could.

He looked at me weirdly. "But your a bott. Do you even have a digestion system?" He question me.

"I dont realy know. Unlike the other robots I have a sence of taste and I can eat and drink. Whoever my programmer was. He or she was a great inventer." I explained as he handded me the beer. I took a swig of it. "Its quite amazing atualy."

"I'll say. Id love to meet your inventer. Share a few ideas with him or her."

"Yeah...I'd love to meet him or her aswell." I took another swig of my beer. "Hey, you said that Sonic was kept in a base somewhere in the atlantic right?" He nodded his head. "Do you have a fixed location on where the location is?"

He nodded his head again. "Yeah...But why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well. I could help you. Im a mech. I could go there and see if Sonic could still be there. And hey, we may see your old friends along the way...and maybe finaly stop eggman...and this war."

He raised his head. "Well what are we waiting for?" He said as he got up and went towrads a closet. "You will need this." He showed a suit of armour that looked brand new. "With this armour, It will give you great strenght when fighting with botts." He said as he gave me the armour to put on.

About 6 mins later I was ready. "So, you were prepeard to meet a robot and give him this armour and save your friend?" I said as he smirked.

"Well I guess you could say that. but this armour is designed to deflect bullets and absorb explosions...But its not 100 ready..." Explained Tails with his head down.

"Whatever man." He looked up. "Just drop me off with your plane and let me do the rest of the work." I said egerly.

"OK. Lets go Kais." He said as he turned to get in his plane.

"Oh and Miles..." He turned around. "Thanks for the save." I finished.

He smiled. "No prop. Oh, and call me Tails!" He said

"Alright...Lets go and check that place out!" I said as I hopped In the plane with him

It was time time for my new mission...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Theres Tails in the story, and I think I got a few Ideas on how to bring the others in! D

Oh well. Sorry for bad spelling. Liam usaly does It but he is in Austria.

Oh, and BTW, the summary is suposed to be a joke...Don't get it do ya?

R&R please...or not...I don't know...


	4. Knife work

**I've been zoned out for a bit so this story may be on hold for a week or so. Oh yeah, And I forgot the disclaimer the past chappies so: I do not own anything thats related with sega n'all. So, heres numba 4!**

**Oh yeah...and if you hate extreme violence then don't read. Theres gonna be alot of knife work. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Knife work

Tails' plane was nice and compfy; much better than that bed thing. I watched the clouds zoom by my window as I wondered how I was going to pull all this off. Tails had reperid my wounds and cuts, so I was not worrying about that. I was about to go and save Sonic the hedgehog. Tails trusted me to do this so I had to be fully prepeard. I have checked my guns and amo for a while now and finaly getting an idea in my head, I knew how to take out every hostile That was on this Island. 

I took out my knife with both my hands and looked at it. Seeing my reflection in it I rememberd those days with James and Underhill...

FLASHBACK

"OK, you maggots; today we will be lerning about knife use and how you must use it during close combat. It is also very handy for taking out enemys silently." Explained Srg. Hallen to us while we were all lined up like a set of dominos. "I need a asistant...Kais how 'bout you?" He asked me as he pointed in my direction.

"Ermm...but Sir.." I stammerd. 

"No excuses! Come up here and take me on!" He said to me as I slowly walked up to him. He then gave me A knife. This knife was a rubbish one; it looked like one you would chop a peice of bread in half. We then stood in what I'd call a battle position, and as Hallen raised his arm to atempt to stab me, I grabbed his arm (The one with the knife) and twisted it around his back. He grunted in slight pain as I rasied MY knife so it was near his neck. I could of just stabbed him right there but because of this relationship me and hallen had I did not.

"Well done there son!" He said as he smiled at me. He was proud of my work...

"Thank you Sir"...

END FLASHBACK

I didn't realise how long I'd been staring at the damn thing for because Tails was trying to get my atention. The ship was stood still in the sky.

"Hey; are you okey there Kais?" He asked conserned.

"Yeah, yeah" I replyed. 

"Hey, Tails...I think I would prefere it if I just went in with this weppon..." I said as I showed him my knife that had a target imprinted on it that had a shade of black.

"Cool knife, but I don't think that will take out an entire platoon on a small Island." He said to with with a slight frown.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said as I opened up the window from his plane. I could feel the wind on my face as I was halfway though the window. I looked down to see the Island in the middle of the ocean. Tails talked me through what he had planned.

"Ok. In your Helmet I have inputted a mic so you and me can stay in touch. I also Have a wierless view-point so I can see exatly what you can see on my console here." He said to me. I nodded at him to indicate that I understood and turned around about to jump out of the plane and into the sea."Oh and Kais..." He started "Be carefull." He finished. I gave him a thumbs up and turned around. This was going to be a big, BIG, jump. I couldn't turn back now. Tails still needed my help.

I jumped off the plane and Tails activated he items. I could feel the presure of the wind hitting my body and full speed as I tried to get in the dive position. After a while a completed the task of getting into postion but now I had to stick my landing.

I looked at the water I was about to hit but then a thought struck through my mind. SALT WATER! I screamed into my mind. I knew that I had to get out of there the moment I got in, and judeing by the waves a may struggle. Before I could think ahead I landed in Face first. Since of my weight I was pulled down below into the water but I quickly tired to swim up to surface, and after a while of struggling to get up I had to fight the waves to get to land. Waves hit me as many times as I could think of but after the Forth one had hit I thought I should just give up and ask Tails to pick me up. But I wouldn't give up that easily. I pushed myself over and over again trying to get to land before I rusted over, and after my final effort I surfaced land.

I dragged my Body onto the sand and rested my head, then checking my body incase there were any places that had rust covered.

"Don't worry there man; I have made a special anti-rusting formula that will stop your suit from rusting over." He said proudly.

"Phew, thanks for that...OK, now with way should I go?" I asked, confused with my suroundings. 

"Can you see the mini forest Infront of you?" He asked

"Yeah I see it."

"Well, there are about 5 Gaurds In there so take them out without alarming the others. After you've done that, if you walk for about 2 mins, you should see the prison."

"Thanks man, I'll check if some of your other friends are there aswell."

"Thanks." He said softly. "Tails out!"

"Roger that; Kais out." I said as I looked into the forest. I then started to walk in there and start with my Knife work

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sneeking around In the trees like some sort of silent chimpansee, untill I found my first target. It was a normal eggman mech with a round like body with its CPU located in its head. I snook down from the trees and made my way to it. It seemed to stop for a while and look around but I took this as an advantege. I was right behind It when I put my hand over Its specker and Took my other hand to strike Its CPU. When I stabbed It right into his forehead The CPU's cooling liquid splattered all other the palce like cuting a mans jugular vein. It tried to lift it's arms up and screch because of the pain but I thrusted It futher into Its head.The "Blood" of the mech thrashed out of it and as I let go of It, It fell to the ground coverd in its blood. I then picked up the body and dumped it into a bush and carried on with my work.

The mech I just killed must of called for The others before I attacked It because 4 more of them were running up to me at a great speed. I then thought about how I was going to take them all on when the frist robot incresed speed to try and mow me down, But I reacted quick and jump up and landed on it. I then then raised my knife and stuck it in its head. It screamed in pain as the CPUB (Thats what I will call a mechs blood from now on) rushed out of it and I jumped off it and kicked the 2nd one down. I then gatherd all of my force into my leg and crushed it into the dust. I had alot of CPUB on my foot; after that and the first mech was now down. The last mech stared at me in complete shock and yelled "M-MONSTER!". It tried to run away but I took my knife out of the dead robots head and lobbed it at him at high speed. It then struck right through his skull and fell to the floor. I walked up to The dead mech and pulled it out of its head. After whiping all of the CPUB off of the knife I looked up forgeting witch way I have to go; but I took a look back and I could see the beach I surfaced on. I turned the oposite way now knowing where to go.

"Lets rock."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm just gonna see If people like this story before I continue so please review. Thanks all.


	5. When theres a will theres a wont

**Well, R6V2 was an interesting game to play, but it was too damn short! Well I still have live and other shit to keep me entertained. OK, so heres the 5th chap. I'll be in the closet if anyone needs me.**

When theres A will, theres a wont

I was now walking in what seems as a forest part of this Island. I could hear the waves of the ocean clashing with the sand on the shore. I stopped and listened, it filled me with peace. I closed my eyes and thought for a while...Just thinking. I was thinking about my creator. What they were like, how they made me and if they were proud of me. But the waves crashed on the sand and reality came back to me. I opend my eyes and started to think clearer. I was alone. I was apandond. If my creator really cared about me then why was I left alone in a planet's ditch. Maybe they knew I'd turn out like this, a ruthless killing droid.

I looked at my hands now knowing what I had atualy did to those botts. I killed them relentlessly. Without thought. I didn't realise how long I'd been standing around for beacause Tails came into contact with my on my radio. "Hey, whats wrong Kais?"

I shook my head, now getting a grip. "What? Erm, sorry...I'm fine." I answerd liying to him. Luckily he bought it.

"Alright. Now if I recall, There are still 2 garuds patroling near the prison 100 meters away. There is an outbored in a small house near the prison. It is being garuded by one of the botts outside of the prison. It is conected to the prison lights and main powerd systems, so if you take out the bored then you have a very good chance of sneeking in the base and save Sonic without alerting the others." Explained Tails, giving me my objectives.

"OK. I just hope Sonic is atualy here."

"Me too. Over and out."

I then turned my radio off and headed for the small house.

I was walking for about 5 mins when I came across a small house gaurded by a bott. He was armed with a AK-47 and was wearing bullet absorbing armor. I callculated the odds of sucsess and they were not that pretty. All I had was my knife. The only way I could kill it, was if a sudden earthquake happend and the gaurd got disstracted and then I could stab him in the neck were the main transfer system was containing the most CPUB. Allthough the odds of that were 2344340 to 1.

I had to take my chances and attack the mother fucker and hope for the best. I was hidding in the bushes a few feet away from him and I was ready for my attack. I took my mouth out of its holdster witch was atached to the top part of my left arm and turned it around so it was ready, assassination style. I was counting down in my head to when I would jump him, I was quite nervous. This was going to be quite hard.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...' I was halfway through counting when I heard shaking In the tree above me. A second later a dark shape leaped out of the tree and quickly went up towards the bott. This was a very big shock to me. I only blinked once and then a saw nothing, just the small house and a dead bott in front of it, lying in a pool of CPUB.

"What the fuck!? Tails, please tell me you saw that!" I said after turning on my radio to speek to Tails.

"I have no idea! In one second that mech just -"

"Wait! How did you know that was a mech?" I questioned, interupting him.

"Couldn't you tell?"

"NO!"

"Woah woah, calm down monstro."

"Ok...ok, I'm good. Anyway, what did you see?"

"Well, the only thing I saw on your veiw was that a dark mech leaped from a tree and killed that bott by jumping behind it and slashing its neck."

"Ouch. But thats a very good way of assassination. Anyway, enough about this. I gotta go and take out this power." I said as I walked towards the door of the small house.

"Alright but be carefull. If you hear somthing like shaking trees...turn around and pull out your knife. We don't know If this thing is out for you either."

"Rodger that Tails. Over and out." Was the last thing I said as I turned it off again.

I Tried to open the door but it turned out to be locked, so I got out my knife and tried to cut most of the lock. Since it was made out of titanium it took me a while to atualy cut the damn thing in half since I lost count of how many times a thought I heard somthing and turned around with my knife pointed out at nothing. This was greatly anoying, I was starting to get parenoid. I soon as I finished I turned around and looked at the dead bott...but then I looked closely at the body and saw a couple of keys in his hands. This pissed me off somthing bad, but atleast I did it in a cool way.

I stepped inside the house and realised it was only as big as a childs room. I saw one side with computors and cameras that were looking inside the base. On the other side there was an outfitter with lotts of equipment in it. I thought I should stock up on amo and guns since I knew that I couldn't take out most of the security with just my knife.

I was finished stocking up on supplys and sileners when I heard more shaking in trees from the out side of the house. Now getting worried I closed he door as I went to take out the outbored. Not knowing what I was doing, I just decided to take my knife out and stab it repetedly. Amazingly it worked and all the power was out. The computors shut down and the power cut. "Woop!" I shouted, impressed with myself; But soon I stopped and listened...I heard wind...wind...wind?...But How? I shut the..."Door."...It was open as wide as ever. I then listened to my suroundings again. Now knowing what was going on...I was being folowed...And I knew what they were trying to do...NOW!

I turned around quickly and raised my knife in the air. It then clashed with another knife. There was a fuiger standing right infont of me...with a smile on its face.

"Well, I see your the only one on this Island who can counter my attack." Said a females voice.

I lowerd my knife as she lowerd hers. I then backed up from Her as she walked up towards me. Now I could see her apearence since she was out of the shadows. The light On in here must operate on a back-up generator. She was a mech just like me, but she had a design witch made her have an apearence of a cat. She was only a couple of inches shorter than me, with me being 6foot. Her arms had knifes on them and shurkens. Because of her work before, I could tell she was an S rank ninja. Her primary colour was Black as her secondery was white. She just stood there with a smile on her face as I stook with my sginature frown. "Whats wrong?" She asked me as I stood there. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked giggling a bit.

"Ha ha, very fucking high-lerious." I said. "And I'm a mech, I only have a mouth. No tongue, oh and by the way...I hate puns." I finished as I put my Knife in its holdster. "Now, why are you here?" I asked her

"Why am _I_ here? Why are _you_ here?" She asked me, ticking me off. But I'm loyal, so I have to give her an answer.

"Im here to save Sonic the hedghog..." I said with unsertenty in my voice.

"Really?...hehe, well your not the first to try, but I think you'll be dissapointed."

"Yeah I - wait, what?" I said just realising what she said..

"Well, one of Sonics friends is here but not the hedgehog himself." She said.

"So your saying he's somwhere other than here?"

"Yup" She said nodding

"Hey Tails did you hear that?" I asked him after I turned on my radio.

"Yeah...But didn't she say one of my friends was here?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Kais...Please, resue whoever is in there. They may know what happend to him..and hey, mabye I will have some one to talk too after all these years!"

"I hope you mean living thing." I asked jokingly

"Haha, I'm just shitting ya!" He replyed. "So. New opjective: Resuce whoever is in there and then get outside to the beach. I'll pick you up then and there...Over and out."

I turned off my radio. I was quite upset. I guess this isnt the day I'd rescue Sonic. "Soooo..." The Girl begain as she walked infront of me with a teasing smile on her face. "I guess you're going in there to rescue whomever is in there...But little did you know I know exatly how to get In there without alerting the garuds _and_ get straight to the prison decks." She said.

"You do?...Wait...I know you ninja types...you want somthing in return don't you?" I asked as I raised an eye.

She nodded. "Yep. But I will tell you what I want after I help you."

"Deal...but answer me this...Why are you helping me?"

"Its a mad world now, we all have to look out for each other."

"Yeah...I'm not buying it...lets get a move on then."

We both started to walk out of the house and walked up to the base. We were almost there utill she asked me a question. "Hey, whats your name?"

"Kais." I answerd.

She giggled again. "Kais?...Thats a funny name!"

"Shut the hell up!..So whats your name then? I asked hoping to burn her for her name.

She answered: "Fay."

Fuck...I couln't burn her...

--


	6. I'll tell you one thingthis sucks

**The Fresh air feels good. OK, heres the chap now!...oh yeah dis - thingy - er...I do not own sonic tails or anyone eles SEGA related. However I do own Kais and Fay. I was listening to Jimmy eat world when I was reading this, haven't heard of em'? THEN LISTEN TO EM'!**

I'll tell you one thing...this sucks.

Well, here I was. From being a normal TROOP sent to bring an end to wars, to being a worker who is journeying to save Sonic the hedgehog and his friends while following a ninja cat-girl mech. If you're as confused as I am then I wouldn't be suprised. I'd been following her now for about 5 mins. All I could realy see when we walked was trees and grass. It was just like we were going around and around like the london eye...now called "Eggmans eye"...

We didn't realy talk, she was as focused as I was following her. She some times looked back at me to see if I was still there and had not traild off if something caught my eye or something. It was then at that exact time her walking came to a stop as did mine. She had reached a wall witch was apart of this prison base. She examend it carefully before making a great "Aha!" She had obviously found what see was searching for. It was a small air-vent roughly my size that was about to meters above me. She then jumped at the wall and grabbed ahold of the vent and ripped it off the wall. After landing on the ground she turned towards me as a signal to get upon in there. Knowing what she ment I kindly said "Woman frist." with a slight grin on my face.

She looked at me with an anoyed look on her face but she turned around and jumped up. Now, Fay was hanging slightly off the vent as she liffted herself up. she was now fully in the vent. I walked up towards it but then something crossed my mined. "Hey wait a mo'. I've got a AK-47 and an MP5 on my back aswell as a DEagle on my side leg." I said to the dark vent. I then heard some tumbling echoing in the vents and soon her head came out.

"So?" She said with her head to the slightly to the side.

"It's gonna be quite hard trying to squeez into that thing with all these weppons on."

"Ohhh, come on! At least try!"

"Uhhhh, alright." I answerd as she crawled backwards into the vent to let me in. I jumped to hang on the edge of the vent and then I liffted myself up. We were now both in the vent with her faceing me, she was crawling backwards as I was crawling forwards. "Are you sure you know where your going?" I asked.

"As sure as I'm a ninja." She answerd with a smile. We were crawling for about three mins. I had to put up with the sound of my guns scratching on the sides of the vents that were really (AND I MEAN REALLY) anoying. Eventualy we reached the end and she kicked the vent behind her open and slowly got out. Since Fay was faceing backwards she got out with ease, but when it was my turn my hand slipped of the edge of the vent and I fell out of the vent.

I got up and dusted myself of as I heard Fay laughing at my blunder. This was greatly anoying, but at lest she got me where I needed to be. I walked past her and looked at my suroundings. It was a long hall with lots of prison cells all in rows. The hall was very long so there was only one option to finding this prisoner.I turned to face Fay. "Hey, we need to split up. You take that way and I'll take this way." I explaind as she nodded in agreement. She then turned around so her back was to mine and she walked of looking at each cell as she did so. I then turned around and looked at my half.

I was slowly walking down the deck of the prison checking each cell twice to make sure I was right. All the cells I looked in were completly empty, it was also dark and there was this weird weeping sound. At first this scared me but then I focused on where the weeping was comming from. I then started running as the weeping got louder and louder, I was reaching my desternation fast. I then came across a cell that had a small figure in the corner. I could tell by the sound of the weeping that it was female. I then took out my knife and slashed the chain around the handle of the door and swang it open. The fuigre then looked at me and stepped out infront of me; it was a creamy coloured rabbit that had tears in her eyes and looked scared. "W-who are y-you?" She asked still scared.

"My name is Kais J Loan. I was sent by Miles "Tails" Prower to rescue whoever was in here." I explained to her. She then looked up at me.

"D-did you say Tails?" She asked with the look of hope in her eyes.

"You bet." I answered. "Now lets get out of here, I think he's worried about you now."

"How do you know?" She asked.

I smiled as I took off my radios head phones and gave them to her. "Speek to him if you want."

She then took my head phones and my radio so she could talk to him as I walked up the hall and found Fay still looking. "Ok, lets get outta here." Fay said to me as she returned to the vent. I then took the headphones of Tails' friends and Instructed her on what to do. "OK, so all you have to do is follow me and Fay and Tails will pick us up at the beach." she nodded to signle that she understood. We all got into the vent again and it took us yet another 4 mins...I had to put up with that scratching all over again.

Once we all got out we noticed that it was now completely dark. I then looked at my inner clock and it turned out to be 12:00 at night. I turned my night-vision on and walked through the forest with me knowing where to go to get to the beach. All I could hear were crickets and the two girls behind me talking untill I saw a beach and a familar plane with two tails for it logo.

Me and the others ran up to it as Tails opened the plane. Tails then waved to us all and said. "Well, its not Sonic but atleast I found you Cream." He said as I saw the girl blush. 'Ahhhh, so this is Cream.' I thought to myself. Cream then jumped into the plane and sat down on the passenger seat. As I was about to jump up into the plane something rapped around my leg and tripped me over. I could tell right away that it was Fay's Tail.

She then pulled me towards her and said: "Where do you think your going Kaisy?"

I completely forgot about her part of the deal. "Oh yeah...woops." I said as she let me up, unrapping her tail around me. Then an Idea formed into my head. Just at that second a can washed up onto the shore of the beach. This was a good way of ascaping. "Hey Fay look, there a shiny mtal object in the sand!" I shouted. She fell for it completely as she truned around to see the object, as I turned around and jumped into Tails' plane. She turned around again and was shocked, ninjas don't like it when you take-back a deal. With anger in her eyes, I then faced Tails and shouted: "FLOOR IT!"

He did so right away after he closed up the windows. We were 10 meters in the air when she threw a shurkin at us. It didn't hit anything but the wing of the plane. I then rested my head on my chair, it was a long day today and I don't know about tomorow. I guess this would be the last time I would see Fay, but she may be a big threat to me. A while into the flight my radio went off. I looked over at Tails to see him focused on the black sky trying to get us home so he couldn't of been calling me. It went off again and this time I asnswered it but I gotta tell ya...The little message scared the shit out of me. All it said was:

"Well well. Taking your word back hmmm? Well don't worry Kaisy...you may see me sooner than you think..."

Ohh...snap...

--

**uuuhhhh my head hurts. I'm gonna take a breack now. See ya'll**

**Kais-Loan**


	7. I need my answers

**Uhhhhh, I'm not feeling to well today. I think I just got to write this thing out of pure will-power. Oh and hey! I got some reviews! Thats convinced me to go on, so thanks for that will power boost guys. On with the chap:**

I need my answers

It was the morning after the day I went to a small Island to try and rescue Sonic but endded up rescing Cream the rabbit. I was dissapointed at frist but Cream told us near the ride home that she had something to tell us. I was hopeing it had something to do with the location of Sonic...and thats exatly what I got.

We were all around a little table inside Tails' workshop that was posible the same one I was laying down on as Tails repered me. Tails was looking up at Cream as she stood up to speek as I looked at her aswell with a cig in my hand.

"OK. Tails, you know how I was imprisoned right?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah. You stood up for Sonic when eggman was making a deal, and you were prisoned for it." Tails said looking down at the table. I could tell he missed her.

"Well, after about 3 weeks in my cell I saw eggman with an uncontious Sonic in his arms and was talking about moving him into a higher security base." she said also looking down when Tails rose his head up with slight anger in his face.

"But that means..." He started but he was interupted by Cream finishing his sentence.

"Yes. He betrayed his word." She finished.

I then stood up. "So thats how he went missing...just coz a rotten egg took back his word.." I said aloud as they both looked at me. '..kinda reminds me of you...' I thought to myself. "Cream, do you know the location of where Sonic was taken?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Eggman said something about a base, buried underneath the sand in the sahara desert." Me and Tails slightly sweatdropped. The Sahara desert? Really?

Tails then stood up. "OK, so we go straight to the Sahara and find this base. We then defeat eggman and save the world." He said clenching a fist.

He was right. We needed to save lots of people.The living condistions were not good. Everyone wore grey cloving and lived in small shacks. Tails however has specail secruity and a personaly built house. His living conditions were much better. We needed to free these people. Tails was about to give us another mission summary when we were interupted by a familar voice that sent a shiver down my spine. "I don't think thats such a good Idea."

We all turned around to see Fay at the door-way. "What are you talking about?" Said Tails.

Fay then walked up to us with a serious look on her face. "Why do you think I was on that Island in the first place?" she asked. We all just stood there. I still couldn't figure out how she found us. "I was sent by a rebal force witch works under eggmans eyes. I was sent to find something called a chaos emerald."

"A chaos emerald?" Cream asked. Fay nodded her head.

"Yes. Eggman had a relentless wepon known as "The chaos." It was a gaint cannon that had the power to destory worlds. It was also powered by all the chaos emeralds including the master emerald. Eggman used this to rule worlds and take them over. But one day the emeralds seemed to blow away from each other, and scatered across the world. It was my mission to find the emeralds before Eggman does and help save more worlds from being taken over." she explaned

We all stood there thinking the same thing. If we wanted to save the world, we would have to stop eggman from finding the emeralds frist. We would have to side-track off saving Sonic for a bit. The silence was then broken by me. "So. If we want to save the world and Sonic...we have to help you find these emeralds?" I asked. She nodded.

Tails and Cream both shighed. "Looks like we will have to wait for Sonic." Tails said as Cream nodded. Tails then looked at Fay. "So, new plan...Fay, where do you think some CE's are?"

"The rebels think that It was eaither the Island we were on...the middle of the atlantic or in south america." she answerd.

"OK. So, new plan. Tomorow we set off, me and Cream will use the submarine setting on my plane to search for the CE in the ocean and you two will look in south america." said Tails. We all nodded in agreement.

Cream and Tails then went into the living room as I was soon about to follow untill something grabbed me and held me in a grip I couldn't get out of. A knife was then pointed close to my neck. It was Fay. I guess she was still mad.

"Your not leaving yet Kais." She wisperd to me. "You broke our deal so I guess theres only one thing to do...Meet me outside in at 5:00pm. Bring nothing but your knife." She then let go of me but when I turned around to say something she was gone.

Damn she was fast...I guess I got 4 things to do. Fight Fay. Get all the chaos emeralds. Save Sonic and then finaly, the world...shouldn't be too hard...

--

**Damn, awww man I gotta go lay down. I feel like crap but ill update soon. If you want me to do some of Tails' point of veiw when they spilt up just let me know.**


	8. A game of cat and mouse

**Well for some reason, listening to Rave music, watching Red vs Blue and eating specail K has somehow made me better...wow...well anyway, we drew some pics of Kais and Fay, and we are extremely proud of them. They will be on our profile shortly. On with the story!**

A game of cat and mouse

I looked at my clock on the right side of my viser. 4:55pm. Well, I better be early than late. I sept out of Tails' back door and saw a forest behind Tails' back yard. About 50 seconds while walking I heard something, like knifes against wood. I could tell someone was practising for a knife fight. I then looked around a little and saw Fay knifing a tree about a meter away from her. I then walked up to her slowly so she couldn't hear me, I wanted to get her, Just to get even for her pointing a knife at my neck. She was so consentrated on her work that she didn't even notice me while I was right behind her. I then slightly touched her on the shoulder and shouted "BOO!"

She screamed and turned around quickly. I started laughing. "I thought ninjas couldn't get sneeken up on!" I said calming down my laughter slightly.

She then looked at me anoyed again. "They can't! Shut up! Your here early anyway, I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Haha. Now what time is it?" I looked at my clock again and it said 5:00pm. I guess time does fly by when your having fun. "hmm, 5:00pm." I then pulled out my knife. "Lets rock."

She then smirked. "OK, lets." she said as she pulled out her own knife. "But let me give you some rules frist."

I looked at her weirdly. Seriously...ninja...rules?...What? "Erm. OK. Give them to me."

"OK. The rules are simple, It's just a simple knife fight. We can't use anything eles. So that means no shrukins for me and no guns for you. Also, I'm can't use my ninja skills so its a fair fight."

"OK." I said as we both took our stances. We were surounded by trees so it was like we were in a little arena. I took my regular battle stance as she stood there...again, with a smile on her face. This scared me. Did she know she was going to win?

We were standing around for about 40 seconds untill the silence drove me crazy. I had to attack frist. I ran right up to her as she was still standing there. I rose my knife up and tryed to strike her, but then she parried my attack and sent my knife flying out of my hands. She then had a grin on her face and it was her turn to attack. Fay tryed to stab me in the chest but I grabbed her wrist with my hand but she used her other hand to punch me in my face. I went to the ground but then rolled over so I was right side up. She was walking slowly towards me so I quickly stood up and ran towards my knife. I grabbed it and turned around. She was right near me so I held my knife in sword position and tryed to slash her. She then did the same so it was just a sword/Knife fight. This match would go on for a life time. We were equaly matched. She blocked my attacks as I blocked hers. We went on with this for ages, when Fay decided to brake the rules. She jumped up into the air and landed on a branch on one of the many...many..MANY..tall trees. She looked down at me and winked.

This made me angry. "Hey! Whats the point making the rules so you can brake them?!" I yelled at her.

She giggled. "Well, it turns out we're equaly mached so lets just see who can use there skills better."

I blinked, but when I opend my eyes she wasnt there. I then heard someone speek to me, Extremely near my head. "Looks like you can't keep up with me Kaisy." she wisperd.

I quickly turned around to see nothing. This was scaring me alot. Something then slashed the side of my arm; I held it so that not much CPUB would seep out of it. Something then spead past me again but this time her knife cut my cheek. She repeated this process for about 5 times, I had three cuts on my torso, two on my arms, one on my leg and the final one on my cheek. I then fell to my knees. She was too fast for me to see. "Ya give up yet?" I heard her say as she ran past me again, this time slicing my hand that held my arm. I yelled out in pain...I guess a TROOP couldn't beat a ninja...and she knew it.

I then put my knife down and put my hands up. I had to exept that I was beaten as I fell to my knees. "Yes...I give up.." I said saddly.

Suddenly something dived at me. It was Fay. She was now laying on top of me with her knife to my throat and because of my wounds, I couldn't really get up. She then removed her knife from my throat. "Hehehe, I knew you couldn't handle my skills." she said with a grin.

Well, every dog has his or her day...and today it was the cat. The thing that confused me most was that even though the match was over, she was still laying on top of me with a smile. "W-what?" I asked.

"You know. After a deul is finished you usaly get a prize." She said.

"Well...OK, what do you want?"

She then leaned in so her face was only a centermeter apart from mine. She then wispered to me, "What do you think?"

She had her eyes semi-closed. Her eyes...They were hypnotising me. I knew what she wanted, and I also knew I was not going anywhere anytime soon. She was so focuesd on me, she had one hand placed on my torso while she had an arm around me. she had her smile on her face still. She then moved her finger on my torso in a circular motion making me blush. And then she said something that I would always remember my whole life, now only a millimeter away, she wisperd: "Meow." and pulled me into a kiss.

I was now blushing like crazy. Her eyes still semi-open, begging me to join in. I had to...you just couldn't of refused, but later on we ended the kiss. W both then got up with a hudge blush still on me. "Erm..I'm...gonna go now..er..good match." I said as I slowly started to walk back to Tails' place but Fay stopped me.

"Oh, Kais..." she started with a little grin on her face. "You taste kinda like milk." she finished.

Well...I guess thats a compement...


	9. Farewell for now

**OK, this chap will be short. It just talks 'bout the two groups seperating. It will be very short but the others will be back to long...I think thats how you say it...OH! And we got our pics up! Check 'em out and tell us what you think of them.**

Farewell for now

It was 10:00am and we were all set. I was now out side with Fay,Tails and Cream. Tails and Cream were in his plane and they were saying our last goodbyes. "So guys, if we don't return here by 5:00pm tomorow morning, just give me a ring." Tails said to me.

"OK, you can count on me." I answerd back. He nodded at me and closed up his window. He then flew into the grey sky and began his journey to the atlantic ocean. Me and Fay were now stuck with each other trying to figure how to get to the Sahara.

I then saw a truck near by with a eggman robot in it. I smirked. I ran towards the bot and jumped in the air so I was near the window. I then got out my DEagle and shot through the glass and hit the robot in its head. I punched the window open and got in. "Come on!" I yelled to Fay. She nodded and ran in. We then drove of heading for the sahara. I had the location on my HUD so I knew where I was going.

I knew this was going to take a while so a serched my compartment and brought out a CD. "Do you like metal?" I asked Fay.

"Erm..Its OK." She said.

"Good, coz your gonna be listening to it for a while!" I said as I jammed my disc into the CD player and turned the volume to the max. I started head banging to the music, but stopped after my head started to hurt.

I knew this was going to be a long ride...But I couldn't help but think what Tails was doing now...

--

**Short or what? OK now theres gonna be Tails'side and Kais' side, so enjoy the rest of the story.**


	10. King of the stereo

**Yawn...I've had a good sleep...oh crap! Sorry, I forgot to update again. I swear it will not happen again. I think listening to rock has turned my head into it. OK, chapter up. Asta.**

King of the stereo

**Kais' POV - **

I've been driving now for 18 hours straight; even though I'm a mech still doesn't mean I don't get tired. It's kind of my way of recharging. It was dead at night and the only thing I could see was road...just a long empty road. I imagened that no one eles would go on this road since the man took over. The whole land was barron! I had turned the music off at least 5 hours ago to let Fay sleep. She was resting her head on my shoulder so it was hard not to smile. This was why I had not fallen asleep yet. I was the one who had the location on my HUD and I had to let her rest...if she is a S rank she'll need all the sleep she can get. Every now and then my system would try and put me in sleep mode automaticly so I was forced to take this specail medican to wake me up. It provided me with all the energy I needed so I could travel some more. On the back of the syringe there was a warning not to take to many because of passing out...But I decided to egnore it.

12:27...time to take another one I guess. I pulled the truck over on a hard shoulder and stopped the truck, then I put Fay down so she was lying across the seats of the truck. I got out the syringe and put it to my arm, I then stabbed it in and injected myself. When I put the syringe back in my glove compartment my head started to hurt. It felt like it was being punched by a pistol. I opened my door and stepped out onto the road quietly so I wouldn't wake Fay. "Fresh air is all I need." I said to myself as I closed the door.

The road was quiet. So quiet infact that you could hear someone breathing from a mile off. You could even hear a pin drop. My head still hurted and now I was getting worried, so to take my mind off it I opened up the back of the truck to double check what was in there. "Yep...it's all still there." I said looking at the cargo. It was piles and piles on gas so we wouldn't run out of feul.

I closed up the trucks door and held my head again. The same pain was coming back again and again, but thats when I felt a big pain in my head...maybe taking those all at once was a bad idea after all. My head started to feel like it was on fire! The pain was unbearable! I cluched my head trying to stop the pain but it was like trying to defuse a depth charge by sitting on it. Usless. This was now going straight to my CPU, I had to think of something fast, but when I looked at my hands I figured out that they were blured. Time was slowing down and my sences were disapearing one by one. And then finaly my sight. ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

--SYSTEM SHUTDOWN--

Recharging comenced

Error code - 320944/5932/2203,684

...

...

--System online--

"System online." I heard a voice in my head say. My sences were now coming back to me. My hearing, my sence of smell, my touch and my sight. I was still on the road but it was now day. I guess living on medican from your local store was a bad Idea after all. I got up still feeling a bit weak and went towards the truck. I peared though it only to realise that Fay wasn't there? Hmmmm. Where did she go? My question was about to be answerd sooner than I thought.

"Kais!" Yelled Fay behind me in a angry tone. I turned around to face her. "You idiot! You had me worried like sick! I thought you were dead for a few minuets untill I found this!" She said as she showed me the drug I'd been taking to stay awake.

"Hey hey, come on! I was trying to get us to our destination." I said trying to calm her down

"Don't talk to me like that Kais. Another one of these and you would of been killed. Your CPU can't take it! You could of died!" She yelled now with a saddend look in her eyes. "Y-you could of..."

I could tell she was deeply worried about me and death. I never knew she took an atual liking to me, but I guess that could explain the "fight" we had. She now looked really sad and that she looked like she may cry. I had to give her some company. I walked up to her and hugged her. "Hey...Don't worry." I said in a calming tone. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said still hugging her. About 1 minuet into it she started to hug me back. I smiled, then broke the hug. "Come on. We still got 32 miles to go." I said as I climbed into the tuck. She followed my lead and jumped in aswell. When we were both strapped in I floored it and took off again. I was atleast covering 220 Mph. I then started humming to myself a tune for about a minuet but then turned around to see Fay just looking at me. I turned around quickly whilest blushing, I almost forgot she was awake.

Fay giggled at me. "You can turn your mix tape on again if you want." She said smiling.

I smiled back and turned it on. The song now playing was one of me personal favirotes: King of the stereo by Slaiva.

Maybe this ride was gonna be fun after all.

**Tails' POV-**

'Hmmm, I wonder what Kais is doing now.'

--

**OK, next chapter is Tails POV. Hope you'll enjoy his chappie! Till then, I gotta go and drown myself in coke. Leave a review if ya want! Tell me if you like it! Or tell me to hang my cowboy hat up and leave...Asta!**


	11. Even Flow

**OK. Now that Liam is better, he can continue his shitty and poorly done job of spell correcting. I however could not be arssed to but this chappie up for three days straight but everyone of my friends told me to do so. I'm very tired but I'll do it anyway. Here you go guys! Next chappie will be up later...Oh, and if you're asking this...yes, we are British. But we don't drink ponsie tea...or eat crumpets.**

Even flow

**Tails' POV - **

Well, here I am. Under the water trying to track a CE. It has been a long time since I had done this. I kind of reminds me how me and Sonic used to go around stopping eggman from getting them, but those days are gone now. I have been sitting in the same cockpit for about 5 hours now. The seat I had made was quick compfy but when you sat on it for a while, it's like being on a plane ride from England to Australia. Cream was sitting next to me quiet as a mouse. She has been acting very different around me ever since we got back. She very timmed now...maybe prison destorys more than sanity. Maybe it can destroy the soul aswell.

Thanks to my new plane, it was a sinch to create such technology to transform it into a sub. The idea acured to me since I saw the movie "Transformers". The water was calm and relaxing down here; almost as relaxing as hearing the rain crash on a window in the dead of night. So relaxing...Untill.

"BUUURRRRRRR!" A huge bog horn sounded shocking Cream next to me. I couldn't see anything for a while away due to the depth of the sea so I decided to journey towards the sound. After about three minuets I saw a huge underwater (Well, what else is it goning to be?) base. It was like a submarine/city combo. This was a bad sgin. I was not ready for something like this to happen, but it was only when I heard something else I had bad feelings for Cream and the world.

"OK men!" Said a mech over a intercom that could be heard from 100 yards away from the base...witch was the same distance I was in right now. "We got us our 4th CE! Its been a great day today, we're going home!" A cry of cheers could be heard aswell from the base. This was a bad sgin. If they had 4 then there were only a few left. An idea struck my head, but it was very risky. I turned my radio on and tried to contact Kais.

"Hey Tails! This aint a good time for me!" He shouted. I could hear gunfire and the sounds of mechs and machines moving.

"Kais, I only have to tell you that I have located 4 CEs. The only proplem is that they're being gaurded by a huge underwater base. I'm only telling you this so I may not meet up at our point in time" I explained fast, but slowly so he could understand it.

"OK dude. I gotta tell ya that we may not make it intime aswell. How's 9:00?" I heard Kais say but he was soon interupted by a explosion in his area.

"Kais are you OK?!" I shouted. Cream looked up at me with a worried face.

"#Cough cough# Shit, my arm's really damaged. Dude, just be safe. We gota lot of stuff on our hands...wait...Oh fuck! Tails! Get those CEs now! Get...err...Err..EERRRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Statick then ended the transmision. I put my radio down...He couldn't be...could he? What the hell just happen? I slammed my fist on the edge of my seat. "Fuck!" I shouted. Was Kais really gone? Cream was still looking up at me with worry. I looked back at her. She looked back away from me. Was she scared of me? I shook my head and tried to get back in the game. I then used all of my piloting skills to sneek round to the back of the base and see a opening into the base. Slowly I entered it and eased the sub to a stop. We were now inside the base. I opened up the top door and looked around. The area looked like some sort of scene from bioshock. I stepped out and looked back; Cream was slowly getting out. She looked like she was struggling so I held my hand to her. She looked at it for a while but enventualy took it. I helped her out And Then heard an alarm. They knew we where in here. I then took out my glock pistol that Kais gave me and opened a door. There I saw 2 mechs armed with AK-47s. I stood completely still. I didn't know what to do, it was too scary. Right now all I could think about was Kais...was he OK?..or was he atualy gone...like Sonic...

--

**So? What the hell has happened with Kais? And how come Cream is so timmed around Tails', And when the hell did I metion Fay in this...Oh wait, I just did. Well, till next time Guys. Asta.**


	12. In Flames, In tatters

**The following scene acures just before Tails contacts Kais. Here it is; chapter 12. Oh, and bonus point to the person who can tell me how the whole life system works, I dont want my work to be killed!**

In Flames, In tatters

**Kais' POV**

It was dead morning. Tails would be in the water by now. Hell, I think he may of even found it already. Me and Fay where now somewhere near the sahara. My HUD had told me time and time again that we were right on top of it, so then I guess it was time to breack out the shovels. I think we've been digging for 3 hours straight now. Well, I was anyway; sometimes Fay would lie down and have a rest in the shade of the truck while I carried on the work.

I was just about ready to give up when I hit something hard. I brushed away sand from this object and looked at it closely. "A red gem?" I asked myself.

"What's that Kais?" I heard Fay say as she was walking towards me. Her eyes then lit up from the sight she saw. "A chaos emerald!" She shouted in joy. I however looked back down on it. THIS was a CE?

"So this is it huh?" I asked her.

"What do you mean 'This is it'? A chaos emerald is a powerfull thing!" She explained quiet anoyed.

I looked back down to it...By my point of veiw, it was pethetic. "Well, if this is it, then I guess we'll bring it on home.." I said whilste kneeling over to get it. Fay then put her hand on my shoulder signeling me to stop and looked up.

"Wait..." She closed her eyes. "Do you hear that?" she asked with eyes still closed.

I looked around everywhere but could not see anything, maybe here ninja skills were messing with her mind. I was about to speek up when I felt rumbeling from the ground below. At frist I thought It was an earthquake but then sudenly, a massive drill base came from the ground. Only the size of a plane but huge non the less. When firmly on the ground it opened up to reveil 7 mech with full on body armor and chain guns. They pointed them at us and shouted "Freeze! Don't go near that chaos emerald!"

We stood there for a while untill they couldn't take the time. "That's it!" One of them shouted. "Open fire! Kill them both and take the emerald!" It finished. All 7 of them then charged at us. Fay flipped into the air and lannded on one mechs back. She then took her knife and stabbed the mech in the back of the head. 3 of the 6 remaining mechs then grabbed her and held her down. A forth one then pointed a gun at her.

"No, Fay!" I shouted as I took one of my throwing knifes and pelted it through the forth mechs skull. It was down in no time. The twom other mechs then pinned me down and punched my limbs. I was struggling to breck free and as was Fay. I could hear her shout my name begging for help. I told her that everything would be fine, untill i got a call. I managed to hit my answer butten with my arm untill it was brought back down and answerd my call. It was Tails. "Tails, this aint a good time!" I shouted He then explained to me about his situation. I then remembered the chaos emerald I had to get. I broke free from the 2 mechs and ran to the emerald, grabbing it in my hands. "OK, Tails, get the emeralds and stay safe." I shouted to him. The 3 mechs had now punched Fay out cold and all 5 were running towards me. The red emerald in my hands started to glow. Suddenly it dissapeared into my hands. I could see paterns like veins apear on my arms. My legs and my torso. All the mechs had now stopped. I could feel a huge brust of flame running through me, It was so painfull. I tried to get Tails to continue without worring about me. "Get.." The pain was now unbearable. My whole body turned red, and flames grew out of me. "UUURRRRRAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" My mind was now racing. Rage was replaced by everything. My intire body had been consumed by flame. I then looked and notice that Fay wasn't moving. This was enraging. I needed to get my revenge. Flame brust out of me and I ran towards the mechs. They all turned petrified and tried to run away, but I grabbed them and sent heat 234562oC at them. I torched them each one at a time. by 17 secconds...They were all murdured.

I then felt the loss of pain and energy. The red gem was back in my hands. I slowly walked up to Fay and knelt next to her. She opened her eyes to look at me. "Uhhh, Kais?" She asked worringly. I dropped the CE on the floor and my body soon copyed. The last thing I said to her before blacking out was a simple..."Help me.."

--

**OK, well thats now done. Next chappie coming soon! ASTA!!**


	13. So, meeting the rebels?

**Yeah yeah yeah I know. I havn't updated in a bit, but I'm a bit busy on Deviant ART. Go there and visit my acount later if you want. Anyway, this chappie will carry on with Kais so I'm leving Tails on a clifhanger; Yeah it's mean but whatever. More fun for me. So, Kais will be for 2 more chappies and then its over to Tails for a while.**

Chapter 13: So...meeting the rebels?...

I opened my eyes again. Man, this has been a bad week for me, knocked out how many times? It was day, I must of been out for a while since it was day light...and...wait...thats a window. I must be laying on my side. And I'm lying on somethingsoft...a blanket?...No a bed...a...BED?!

I got up instantly. "What the fuck?!". I looked around and I saw that I was in a room. Not very nice but good non the less. It looked like I was a prisoner. It was quite warm so I couldn't complain. My door then opend and I turned around still on the bed. Fay then entered the room with another mech.

"Hey there Kais...you ok?" She asked me as she walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine...but I got two questions..." I said as I looked up towards her. She took her hand off me.

"And they are?"

"Where am I and who is this?" I asked as I got up from my bed. There was a slight pain like someone just stabbed me but I didn't show it.

"Oh! You're in the rebels base Kais! The place where I was sent from." She replyed with a smile.

"The rebels Base?" Her friend then stepped forward.

"Yes. The is the mech rebel base. The living things or "Living Blood" have diffrent bases to us. We are the fighters agaisnt the eggman army. And as for who I am, my name is Xio. I am a trained samurai here at this rebel base." She explained to me as she offered me a hand to witch a shook.

"It's errr...nice to meet you?" I said uneaisly as I looked at Fay.

"Xio has been my friend ever since I was asigned here." Fay added.

"Oh...Well, any friend of Fay is a friend of mine." I spoke as I tired to act friendly.

"Like wise." She replyed with the same smile that Fay has. I could tell they were best friends. They did look slightly alike, yet she was a Fox type mech and her colours are Orange black and white.

I wanted to now know why Fay brought me here. "Hey Fay..."

"I brought you here to see if the rebel leader has found more infomation on the location of the CS'." She interupted while answering my question.

"Oh...k." I said weirdly. Her friend Xio giggled.

We all then walked out of my room and went though loads of halls. All looking the same but with mechs running around the place working there asses off. the walls looked like the london underground and it had posters with such saying things like "The way of right" and "Fighting for your freedom". After a moment of walking we reached a huge hall. It was extremly busy with mechs in the same armor prepearing for what seems like a huge battle. Everybody was in action in this building. We reached the end of the hall when Xio knocked on a metal door in a rythem. The door then opened and we stepped in.

I was in the leader's office. It seemed like a inspectors office. Extremely simple. The Leader was sitting in a chair, but when he saw me he stood up. "Is this the Alikali surviver?" He asked Fay.

Fay then nodded. "Yes, this is Kais J Loan."

He then walked around his desk and faced me. He looked like an over-weight genrel that was made out of metal. He had lots of medals on his metalic lapel. "So sonny, you think you're a pure soilder?" He asked me, right in my face.

"Yes Sir." I repiled saluting.

"Well...you seem overly confident...I see you want to know the location of the chaos emralds to make sure eggman doesn't find them first." I nodded. "Well, we're both after the same thing. Fay and Xio Also told me that you wanted to know if we have more locations?..." OK, this freeked me out. How did he know that? But I stood my ground. I nodded. "Well, you seem to think like a rebel...you are welcome to join our work if you like." He said smiling. I smiled back and thought about it..."Well son?" He asked..

"Ok, I'm in." I said. Fay and Xio jumped with a yay as the genral nodded.

"Good but while we are finding a location you may want to be trained to play with bigger knifes." He said to me pointing at my knife on my upper torso.

"Uhhhhh, I think I do need to be more trained...Who will teach me?" I asked.

"Xio is a great teacher with using swords. As you may not know. We at the rebels think that we need something other than a gun to protect us. Go with Xio and she will teach you." He said to me. I turned around and looked at Xio, she waved at me. I turned back and nodded. "Great, She will lead you to the training grounds where you will be taught the ways of the sword." He said as he returned to his desk. "Fay I need you to help the others with the location of the CS'."

Fay nodded and went out of the room with three other people. Xio and grabbed my hand. "Come on Kais! I'll show you how to fight like a samurai!" She said to me with a giggle. She is just like Fay!

She lead me outside the room and to an even bigger room! It was the ultimate training area. We were the only ones there. Xio then walked up to me and handded me a wooden sword. She then stepped back a bit with her sword up.

"OK then Mr. Loan, Let's see how you fight!" She said as she charged up at me. I paniced and slashed my sword through the air before she was right up at me, but right infront of me she sumasolted in the air and landed behind me. I turned around to see her when she did numberus backfilps to get a good 7 meters away from me.

I frowned. "What have I gotten myself into?!"

"You're not going anywhere untill you've been taught a thing or two J!" She said with an evil smile and her sword aimed at my neck.

It's funny. A few seconds ago she was this nice,young 17 year-old, cute girl but she just changed into full on danger for me. This isn't going to end well...

--

**Hope you get what you were starving for in this chappie. I will continue later. Let me know what you think of the chapter and the new Char: Xio**


	14. Picking the wrong Fight

**OK, here are some answers to why Kais is at the base in the first place. I never knew people always talk alot while fighting each other. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 14: Picking the wrong fight

Me and Xio had been training now for 10 minuets and I was knackerd! She looked like she just woke up. I think I was boaring her...thats insulting. After doing another backflip she spoke up and sighed. "Y'know, I thought as a guy from another planet you would be a really good challenge...I think I was misstaken." She said getting upset.

I looked at her. "Give me a...Oh come on! This is my first time with a sword!" I said as I lowerd my sword. Although just as I did that she charged at me again ready to cut me but I held my sword up and blocked her attack. We were both now locked. She smiled.

"Well your gaurd is getting better." She said giggiling again, with her pushing me back with the lock.

I had to push back. I asked her while struggling: "Hey, how come I endded up at this rebel base?"

"Well, I was on look-out duty when I saw Fay tying to carry you to the base. I helped you in along with Fay. I think she brought you here because she knew about your mission and she wanted you to be OK." she explained as she pushed me back again.

"Well, that explains why I'm here." I said as I pushed her back.

"Y'know, I think I know why Fay has taken a liking to you..." She started as she pushed me, again tying to break my gaurd. "And I also think you are cute Kais." She finished.

This starteld me, but after what she said she winked at me while sticking her tounge out. It's times like this I figured out that most mechs have metalic tounges including me, But I didn't realise it because I couldn't feel it. But because she did this, my gaurd was let down and she pushed down my gaurd and kicked me down to the floor.

"What's this? Like...the 5th time you've knocked me down?" I asked her. She helped me up.

"I think more like 11th." She said. I couldn't help but smile at her little remark. "OK...Your gaurd is good but you need to focus your energy to your body. Fay explained to me a time when you obsorbed a power of a CS. How exatly did you do it?" she asked.

"Well...I felt angry...and I felt like I needed help...and...you will never belive this...I just made a wish for more strength." I said a little embarassed.

"Well. You just have to get a little anrgy then Kais. Think. What makes you angry?"

"Seeing my friends...being killed infront of me by that eggman again..." I clenched my fist. "I just want to kill that mother fucker..." I said again...getting angryer...

"Great. Now come on Kais...You can let out your anger on me..." She said sweetly.

I faced her and charged at her with a face full of hate and anger. She blocked my strike again and again each time I tried to get her, untill I saw a weak point in her. She was getting weaker with each block, so I was continuing to attack her. I could tell by her expression that she was getting tired so I deliverd one last strike to her. My sword clashed with hers and her hand let go of it. Unfortunalty my sword also went flying out of my hands. Both swords then fell to the floor a few feat away from us.

She looked at me as I looked at her, but then I thought ahead and took out my knife. I kicked her over and wached her fall to the ground. I was then on top of her with my knife to her head. She was looking up on where I had my knife and was breathing hard. My anger was now gone and instead I was Happy.

"Yes!" I said. "I finaly beat someone at there own game!" I said with my own smile. I then looked down at my "enemy" and saw that she was looking right at me blushing!

Since I knew where this was going I quickly got off her and apologised. "Erm, sorry about that..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"No, it's OK..." She said. I then offered her a hand, she took it but pulled me back to the ground. I was shocked, wasn't she weakend a second ago? "I told you that I could see why Fay really likes you..." She then but her hand to my cheek and giggled again. Now I was blushing! How come every girl I have met on my journey has fallen for me?! "...But I've gotta tell you Kais..." She then lowerd my head down to hers and kissed me. "...I think I like you too..." She finished, kissing me again but his time giving me a deeper one. I had to admit, her taste was sweet, but I gotta get out of here and think for a while! I also need to contact Tails. I could tell she didn't want me to go anywhere, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to probe my mouth with her tounge. It felt great to be honest! After a while. She let go, as did I. "You're a great kisser Kais." She told me as I began to get up.

"Erm, thanks Xio." I said quite nervously.

"You did good this lesson Kais." She said just walking past me to go to the exit of the training feild, but turned around to talk to me again. "I hope I see you again soon." She said as she licked my cheek and winked at me.

After exiting I was left alone in the large training area. Trying to think over what just happend. Fay and Xio both seem to have a great liking for me...but this has now but me in an awkward position. I needed to think about this whole thing for a while. I decided to go to my room...or the room I was found in...To think about this, But first I've got to call Tails. I got my radio online and called his number.

After a moment I heard statick. "Tails? Tails are you okey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got my hands full over here." He was yelling. I could hear gunfire in the background and the sound of...runing water? "Awwww Fuck I hate auto-destruct systems! Listen man I'll call you back. We got to make a new meeting time at my house. I'll call you to give you the time!" He then hung up.

"Awww, damn. What have you gotten yourself into Tails?" I asked myself as I turned my raido off and walked out of the training feild.

--

**So? What do you think has gone on with Tails? And how is Kais going to handle with another Girl in his life! And Xio has a good way of showing Kais how much she likes him in later chappies! Untill then Dudes and dudettes! Asta!**


End file.
